Conventionally, a mobile type radiographic apparatus used in a medical institution has a set of devices needed in radiography mounted on an electrically movable carriage. Typical examples of the devices mounted on the carriage include a radiation source for emitting radiation toward a patient, a detecting device for detecting radiation transmitted through the patient, and an image generating device for imaging detection signals outputted from the detecting device (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
A specific construction of the detecting device will be described. The detecting device in the conventional mobile type radiographic apparatus is constructed of a sheet type flat FPD (flat panel detector). This FPD has a plane of incidence for receiving radiation transmitted through a patient, and has a cable for outputting radiation detection signals to the image generating device.
When carrying out actual examination, the mobile type radiographic apparatus is first moved to the patient's room. Then, the patient is placed in a position between the radiation source and the FPD, and radiation is emitted from the radiation source to generate an image. When the examination is completed and the mobile type radiographic apparatus is to be moved, FPD 54 is first moved away from the patient and placed in a holder provided in a housing of the mobile type radiographic apparatus (see FIG. 7). As shown in FIG. 7, the holder 57 has a pocket which can receive the FPD 54 in an upstanding position with a radiation incidence direction extending horizontally.
When the operator pushes a lever provided on the mobile type radiographic apparatus after placing the FPD 54 in the holder 57, an internal driving device operates. Then, the mobile type radiographic apparatus proceeds in a direction in which the operator has pushed the lever, and leaves the patient's room.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-259881
[Patent Document 2] Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-43274